Love Hurts
by 0000x0000
Summary: For the first time in a while, Silver is geniunely happy as her Teddy are together and she finds herself finally at a point where she can fall in love again. But Teddy has some news that could end things between them for good. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the 9O21O characters, or the background storylines, etc etc. All rights go to The CW. However everything else is original idea, with a little leverage from the show.

**Notes:** For those of you not tennis literate; ATP is the _Association of Tennis Professionals_. And the title is a play on words. In tennis a score of zero is love. When you don't win any games, sets or matches, it hurts. Love hurts..get it? Oh, and possible SPOILER ALERT. I have a friend who gives me spoilers every couple weeks, and the whole ATP thing was a spoiler, but I made up this storyline for it. Anyone freaking out it hasn't happened on the show YET.

* * *

_Love Hurts  
_Chapter One

Silver strode happily into West Bev on that sunny Tuesday morning. With her laptop bag slung over her shoulder she headed up the front steps towards her locker. As she turned her lock back and forth with the correct numbers to her combination, Silver found herself humming a song. A love song. A Taylor Swift song. She hated Taylor Swift; far too bubbly for the witty cynical Erin Silver, so why was she humming it? The answer, was sitting in the media lab. Teddy Montgomery. Silver was genuinely happy, which was a huge deal for her. When she first met Teddy, Silver found him repulsive, and too cocky for his own good and besides he wasn't her type at all, not to mention that fact that he was the one who told Dixon about Ethan's text messages. But after spending time, bonding over the state of her mother, Silver learned that underneath player, ego-maniac was actually a decent guy.

It had been three months since the two of them started dating officially, and the two were pretty well inseperable. They'd become the couple, Silver would regularly and openly trash before they got together. Silver checked her make-up in her locker mirror, and closed it, turning around. She scanned the school for any sign of her boyfriend and finally caught a glimpse of him in the media lab. She smiled childishly to herself and nearly skipped down the hallway to see him. Silver walked inside the media lab grinning from ear to ear. "Hey!" She said as she got closer.

Teddy looked up at her briefly and smiled. "Hey." He said, then looked back at his laptop.

Silver squinted at him and walked over to where he was sitting, then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck loosely and sit on his lap. Teddy couldn't help but to smile at her, and finally tore his eyes away from the screen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

"How are you?" He asked, finishing with a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to look at him. "I'm really good, now." Her saphire eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting as she kissed him again. "How are you?"

Teddy grinned, staring into her eyes. "I'm great."

"Whatcha working on?" Silver shifted her weight so she could see Teddy's laptop screen.

"Uh nothing." He said quickly as he attempted to close it.

Before Teddy could get his laptop closed, Silver swiftly put her hand in the middle of the screen and keyboard to stop it from closing completely. She looked at him and grinned childishly. "Oh come on let me see..." Her the corners of her mouth gradually curled into a confused frown as she read the contents of the page. In front of her was an online sign-up for the ATP World Tour. Silver didn't know much about the game, but she did know Teddy was good. Great even. He'd won all kinds of tournaments and had a whole room at his house dedicated to his achievements in tennis. Silver stared at the screen dumbfounded unable to speak or move. Teddy finally closed the laptop and pushed it to the side. "Silver..?" He said softly when she didn't say anything.

When she finally found her voice she said, "What uhm...what's that for?"

He could see Silver was extremely troubled by this so he played it down. "It's not a big deal. Coach wanted me to take a look at it, before I make any major decisions.."

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Uhm, what kind of decisions?" She asked cautiously, fearing she already knew the answer.

Teddy glanced at his hand that was now resting on Silver's legs and spoke softly. "Me, maybe joining the ATP."

Silver felt a grapfruit sized lump grow in her throat as she replayed Teddy's words in her head. Teddy watched her eyes, and rubbed her legs gently. "You okay?" He asked softly.

She glanced at him and stood up, forcing a smile. "Of course. I mean.. wow! ATP? That's.. great! Really great! I mean, duh, _you're _great, obviously. That's just...great!" She rambled on and on, trying to sound as supportive as possible, while inwardly, she felt like curling up and pouting. Teddy wasn't sure if he was completely convinced by Silver's congratulations, if that's what you'd call it, but he stood up and smiled anyway. "Great!" He said. He gathered up his laptop and kissed Silver's lips softly, before walking out the door and into the halls of West Bev.

Silver's phony smile, gradually faded into a confused and hurt frown. She let her shoulders slump as she let out a saddened sigh. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Silver spent the rest of the day in an emotional haze. At lunch, not only did she not eat, she didn't even call Naomi out when she called Marie Antoinette a pastry chef. Even in humanities class, Mr. Matthews set up a debate about feminism, with Silver in mind, and she let her group come up with the arguments. _Why do I care so much? I mean, my God! Get it together Silver. He's just a guy...who happens to be your boyfriend. _She shook her head. _But regardless, he's just another guy. There will be others.. well not like Teddy, but others..uggghhhh why do I car-. _The bell interrupted her thoughts and Silver stood up walking out of the school to her took her time getting home from school, and decided to take the 'scenic' route, which was really just absent minded driving. When she finally got back home, she hopped off her Vespa and dragged herself into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and leaned back, against her pillows. She stared up at the ceiling and almost as quickly as she laid down, she shot back up. "Oh my God." She said aloud in realization and smiled to herself. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Teddy's name. She smiled and opened a new message, hastily punching the keys on her Sidekick.

* * *

As Teddy drove home from school that afternoon, his mind went back to the ordeal with Silver in the media lab. _Was she being sincere? She seems like the type to be supportive. God, I sure would miss her though. I could play out of Cali though...ugh but then there's all the tournaments. _He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. A couple weeks ago, this would've been the easiest decision for him to make. His father was never home, he basically lived on his own anyway, but now, there was a whole other person he had to consider. He'd never cared this much about a girl before, and if Silver was any other girl, chances were he would've probably moved on to the next flavor of the week. Teddy let out a long exasperated sigh. "Come on Montgomery." He said out loud, as he parked his car, in the circular driveway at his house. He got out and walked up to the double oak doors. Stepping inside, he took off his shoes, tossing them in the hall closet. Teddy made his way up the spiral staircase, up to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, when he felt his Blackberry vibrate in his pocket. He smiled when he saw Silver's name and read the contents of the message.

_Meet me at the beach club at 8_

He checked his watch and decided he had time for a quick shower, so he quickly texted back a confirmation, and grabbed some fresh clothes, as he walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Silver sat in the lounge at the beach club, fervently twisting and tearing a napkin, subconsciously. She'd never been so nervous in her life, possibly because she was about to do something she'd never done before. She was going to tell Teddy she loved him. She wasn't sure how exactly it would go over, or if it would affect his decision to stay at all. Silver dug her teeth into her bottom lip in distress and cringed when she drew blood. She pressed her lips together to get it to stop bleeding, and looked up inadvertently, spotting Teddy in the doorway. Silver took a shaky breath as she rose from the couch, walking over to Teddy who was scanning the room. His face lit up when he caught sight of Silver, and he met her halfway, reeling her in close to him, kissing her lips tenderly. "Mm.. how are you?" He asked with a satisfied smile.

Silver cleared her throat, anxiously, playing out what she hoped would happen in her head. "Uhm, I need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh." Teddy grinned unsure of himself and half afraid of what she might have to say.

She took his hand in hers and led him back to the couch, that was now littered with fragments of the napkin she'd mutilated. She brushed off the cushions and sat down, pulling him down gently to the open space next to her. She turned to face him, looking down at their hands as Teddy traced cirlces with his thumb on the top of her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, with growing concern.

Silver finally looked up at him, staring into his eyes, as they darted back and forth taking in all of his features. She took a staggered breath, and let it out. "I love you."

Teddy leaned back a bit, out of surprise and simply stared at her. Before he could say anything, Silver took over. "Look. You don't have to say it back, but, I don't I thought maybe.. it, would make your decision easier. Or whatever, because I really do lo-"

She was silenced by Teddy's lips that crushed hers, in a sensual kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks. When they finally parted, Silver's eyes fluttered open, her eyes glittering with incoming tears, of confusion and joy. Teddy tenderly stroked her cheek, smiling as he tucked a loose strand of her chesnut hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

Silver finally smiled and pressed her lips against his again, letting out a sigh of relief, as Teddy pulled her closer to him. He pulled back slightly and stood up grinning and took her hand, helping her up. "Let's get out of here." She nodded in agreement and they walked outside to his car.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
coming soon  
****Read & Review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sunlight filled the room and cast long rays across Silver and Teddy's tangled bodies. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep, cleansing breath as she looked around. She glanced up and saw Teddy, sound asleep, his perfectly chiseled chest, rising and falling with each breath, causing her head to move up and down on top of it. Silver pulled the duvet over her chest, their naked bodies keeping the other warm and she just watched him sleep. She was so happy she told him how she was feeling. _He can't leave now, _she thought to herself,_ He wouldn't have said it back if he actually thought about leaving. _She smiled to herself and sighed contentedly. Teddy stirred and his eyes slowly opened, squiniting in the morning light. He smiled once he caught Silver's gaze and closed his eyes again. "Morning." He said groggily, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"Morning." She repeated, as she leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

Teddy smiled and pulled her closer to him, her thin frame fitting perfectly into his built one. He kissed the top of her head, playing with her fingers that were resting on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "You?"

"Good." He lied. The truth was, he'd been up for most of the night thinking. Thinking about Silver. About how much he loved her. About how much he'd miss her if he did decide to join the ATP. But also about what a great opportunity this was for him. He shook his head subtly, trying to clear his mind, and quickly changed the subject. "Lastnight was.. amazing." He said with a sincere smile.

She looked up at him, a red tint to her cheeks and she bit her lip gently. "Really? Are you sure?"

He shifted his upper body to look at her. "Of course" He smiled at her.

Silver smiled, relieved she was good enough for him, physically. It'd been one of her biggest fears. Coming into this relationship, Silver had only ever been with Dixon, but Teddy on the other hand had been with 58% of the female population. She leaned up to his face and kissed him again, and Teddy pulled her on top of him, running his fingers through her hair. Things started to get heated, like they had the night before, when Silver heard the familiar sound of her phone's vibrate feature. She reluctantly pulled away and rolled off of Teddy, reaching over to the bedside table, pucking up her phone. The screen flashed in anger and overload_. 12 Missed Alerts_. Silver quickly scrolled through the missed calls and text messages from Kelly. "Shit!" She said aloud and checked the time on her phone. _9:55_. "Shit!" She said again and she climbed out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at her language and sat up, the duvet slithering down his body, just barelt covering his waist. "What's wrong?"

"We are so late for school, it's not even funny!" She said in a fluster. "Where's my bra?" She asked, covering her bare chest with her arm.

He looked at the clock and adopted her panic, climbing out of bed almost as quickly as Silver had, slipping his boxers on, as he ran to his drawer, pulling together an outfit. Silver overturned blankets and pillows, searching for her bra, and finally spotted it draped over the headboard on Teddy's bed. She rolled her eyes, and finished getting dressed, rearranging her hair, in an attempt to make herself look presentable for school. They gave eachother a quick nod of approval and the two of them rushed out the door, and off to school.

* * *

Teddy gave Silver a quick kiss before he darted off to his second period class, seeing as how he'd already missed first period. They parted ways and Silver, snuck to her locker avoiding teachers, mainly Kelly. All of a sudden, by way of a sick twisted joke from karma, the other Taylor sister, turned the corner, a glare coating her face when she saw Silver hurrying to gather her books. As she pulled back from her locker to check the opposite direction for teachers, Kelly took a step forward and closed Silver's locker, nearly catching her hand inside. Silver jumped back. "What the fu-" Her 'what the fuck' turned into a, "f-hey Kels!" She flashed her a smile, hopeful to crack the _look _Kelly was giving her.

Unfortunately for Silver, Kelly didn't look the least bit amused. "Where the hell were you?" She leaned closer to her sister, lowering her voice so as not to cause a scene. Before Silver could speak, Kelly continued. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when my teenage sister didn't come home last night?"

Silver opened her mouth to explain, but again Kelly cut her off. "I called you I don't know how many times! I even texted you!"

"Twelve." Silver said sheepishly.

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you, called slash texted 12 times." She offered a slight apologetic grin, but Kelly was quick to give her sister an angry glare, causing Silver's grin to quickly fade. "Look," Silver continued desperately. "I'm really sorry, but I have to get to class so can we talk lat-"

"No, this is gonna take as long as it's gonna take" Kelly said in an icy tone, warning Silver, this was not a social call. Kelly spoke slowly and irritatedly. "Where were you last night? And don't you dare try to lie." She placed her manicured hands on her hips and waited for Silver to respond.

Silver's eyes darted across the floor and she stared at her shoes. "I.." She scratched the back of her head. "I went to Teddy's and we..fell asleep..watching a movie."

Kelly stared at her sister. "Does it look like I was born yesterday?"

"Well, I mean you _do _age well." She tried another grin, which was quickly cut short with another look from Kelly.

"Erin Jacqueline Silver." Kelly dragged out her sister's full name through clenched teeth, causing Silver to wince. "What went on lastnight?" She asked getting more and more annoyed.

Silver sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Okay.." She took a breath, "Teddy told me he was thinking about joining the ATP, and that he'd pretty well be leaving, ya know? ATP huge deal! But then I realized when I couldn't stop thinking about it, that I love him. So I asked him to meet me at the beach club and I told him I love him. Again, huge deal! He said it back and, long story short we ended up going back to his place and well I'm sure you can figure out the rest." She let out the breath and blushed softly.

Kelly let out a disappointed laugh. "Wow." She shook her head.

"Kels, I'm really sorry. I just, I really do love him, and I thought, _that _would be a good way to show him. And I don't know, maybe get him to stay.." Her voice faded. "No matter how selfish it sounds."

No matter how hard she tried, Kelly could never stay mad at Silver. Whenever she was in trouble, Kelly would picture Silver as a little girl again, so innocent and naive. She sighed and looked at Silver. "Look, I know how strong feelings can be. Especially in high school. But sweetie, there are other ways to show your love for Teddy, you know that." She hated how 'guidance counsellorish' she sounded but she didn't need her sister to get herself into any unwanted trouble.

She nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "But I really do have to go." She bit her lip.

Kelly glanced at the clock and nodded in agreement. "I'll write you off. But next time you deal with your teachers."

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Silver gave Kelly a quick hug with her free arm and rushed off to class.

* * *

**Notes: **So, for anyone who's never read my other stories; I'm not sure what Silver's middle name is. _I _decided to make it Jacqueline, but they've never actually specified in the show or otherwise what it is. That said,

**Chapter 4**  
**coming soon**  
**Read & Review (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

For the next few days, Silver and Teddy found themself extremely busy. Teddy's coach had scheduled extra practices during the week, and The Blaze was backed up as far as completion of stories went. Navid ran around in a flustered daze, barking orders at the number of faithful Blaze workers. When they finally finished for the weekend, Silver and Naomi walked through the halls together, out to the parking lot.

"You and Teddy hanging out this weekend?" Naomi asked, as she replied to text messages as they walked.

Silver nodded. "I hope so. We've both been so preoccupied.." She bit her bottom lip gently. "I'll call him tonight to find out."

"Cool." said a disinterested Naomi who's eyes were glue to her Sidekick's screen. When she finally finished responding to what seemed like a hundred text messages, she finally looked up at her best friend. "I'm so happy for you Sil." Her whole tone of voice had changed, and she sounded genuinely happy.

"Thanks Nay." Silver smiled. "So am I.."

She grinned. "Have a good weekend, chica." Naomi smiled as she got in her car.

Silver smiled and waved. "You too." She put her helmet on, placing her belongings in the storage compartment under the seat and hopped on her Vespa. She was about to turn left to get home, but at the last minute decided to go to the Beach Club, in the hopes of running into Teddy. As she rode down the highway, she realized she was smiling from ear to ear. Erin Silver. The 'crazy sex tape' girl, was truly happy! _Nothing can ruin this right now. _She thought to herself. She parked her Vespa in the beach parking lot, lifting her helmet off her head, and securing it on the back of her seat. Silver strode into the Beach Club, and headed to the lounge, spotting Teddy's coach chatting up one of the waitresses. She smiled to herself, and sat on the couch realizing Teddy must be close so she pulled her phone out, texting him a 'I'm at the beach club, you here?' No sooner had she sent the text, that she saw him walking towards the bar. She watched him stop and pull his phone out of his duffel bag, looking around once he read the contents of the screen. Once he spotted Silver he walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, kissing him softly on the lips. "How are you?"

"Sorry, I haven't been around.. I was gonna call you.."

"Teddy it's fine..we don't have to spend _every _minute together." She shrugged lightly and smiled. "People get busy."

"I have to talk to you about something." He said cautiously.

"Okay, what is it?"

Teddy glanced around the lounge, lowering his voice. "I don't think we should do it here."

She squinted at him, tilting her head to the side. "What's going on?"

"Let's go take a walk." He took her hand in his and was about to stand up, when Silver came to a painful realization. Her heart sank and the happiness in her face drained.

"You're joining the ATP." She said dryly.

Teddy closed his eyes briefly and sat back, not letting go of her hand. He sighed and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. "Silver, I'm sorry."

Silver nodded subconciously and narrowed her eyes in hurt and confusion. "But.. you said it back." She said apprehensively.

"What?"

She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You said it back. I said 'I love you' and you said it back." She shook her head, and spoke again, this time her voice laced with emotion. "So what? Now you just, don't?"

Teddy scooted closer to her, squeezing her hand gently. "Silver, this doesn't mean I don't love, because I do, I really do."

"Then why?" She asked sheepishly.

He looked down at their hands and sighed. "This is a really great opportunity for me Silver. I mean this is something I've wanted ever since I can remember, and.. I'm good enough for it."

She frowned and took a staggered breath, nodding slowly. "Then you should go.."

Teddy lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes, that were a shade of blue he'd never seen before. They were almost black, which was what he guessed she was feeling inside right now. He missed her sparkling saphire eyes, now all her saw was sadness and hurt. He pulled her in close to him, kissing the top of her head as he held her tight. "I do love you." He whispered.

Silver bit down on her bottom lip, because she knew, if she said anything else she'd break down, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She simply nodded and held onto the moment they were in. She figured it'd be one of the last anyway.

_The End._

* * *

**So here's the thing. I haven't decided if I want to continue the story. Let me know what you think. If y'all want me to continue it I promise it won't take long to update as I already have an idea in mind, but I'm kind of digging the unhappy ending, not sure why. Let me know what you guys think.

**Read & Review (:**


End file.
